Chu Love
by Mynk
Summary: When Nurse Joy begins working the ER at the Poké Center, things aren't as expected. Working at such a fast pace, even the Chansey can't save her from meeting colorful personalities or from her new found secret admirer. First attempt at a story, no flaming
1. Hello ER

This is my first attempt so _please_, no flaming.  
Obviously, **I don't own** Pokemon.  
You get the idea.

* * *

After years of dedicated services to the Poké Center and its many Pokémon patients, Nurse Joy was promoted to the head Nurse Position, as well as given the new shift of working the late nights of the ER. While taking care of Pokémon has definitely kept her on her feet and left her as no stranger to "rushes," nothing could prepare her for the hectic mess that ERs are so famously known for.

Locking up her apartment, Nurse Joy caught the last bus over to the Poké Center. As she looked out the window to watch as the evening sky began to settle, she sat with a confident smile that her first night working the ER would be a day she'd never forget, a day she could look back on as a real memorable landmark in her life; one hell of a night was more like it.

As soon as she walked in, she began to take in the sights and sounds. Chansey were running around frantically, tending to what patients came in as fellow nurses and doctors rushed to give aid alongside of them, or worse, they were left to deal with the panicking owners.

Feeling out of place at the current moment and everything being much more fast paced then she was accustomed too, Nurse Joy took a seat at the front desk and decided to help with admitting patients and slowly ease her way into the flow of things. Minutes after she had sat down, a team of Chansey had rushed in carrying a stretcher with a Goldeen who looked so horribly stressed that for a split second, she wasn't quite sure if it was even alive.

"Oh my, there goes a fish out of water," she said to herself quietly, or so she thought.

"What? What was that?" A man who had been next to her, walked right over to her with a look of being obviously upset.

"Oh I just.." She stammered trying to find the right words, but this man's sudden outburst caught her so off guard, she was left tongue tied.

"You think you're SO funny lady, don't you?"

"Well no,..I just…you see.."

"That's MY GOLDEEN lady, and she's very sick!"

"I understand that sir. I was just.."

"She can't breathe for crying out loud!"

"Well, maybe if you just put her in water..?"

"Are you going for a comedic medal here?

"No I was just saying…her being a water type and all…"

"Ya know, I brought her here because I thought she'd be cared for properly! That the doctors and nurses here CARED! Not to have them crack jokes so she can be laughed to death."

"We do care! I do care!"

"Sure, lady. Everyone here knows that it's so obvious you fake it."

"I assure you sir that's not true. Not true at all. I don't fake liking Pokémon. Not one bit."

"You know you're right."

"I am?"

Nurse Joy stood a bit shocked with the man's sudden agreement with her. A smile began to form on her face as she looked at him.

"See I knew you'd understand."

"Oh I understand alright. It's so obvious. You just flat out despise Pokémon all together and you're just blunt and open with it. You're probably one of those people who kick Pokémon!"

By the time the man had said it, he had screamed it so loud that the waiting room had been overcome with a hush. All eyes were on them, and as the man stood fuming with anger before her, Nurse Joy could do nothing but blush feverishly. Oh course, being the way people are, "One of those people who kick Pokémon," was all anyone heard; there was obvious tension in the room as stern looks came across faces one by one.

"Sir I don't…"

"You make me sick!" Screamed the man and with that he ran off down the hall to go and find his Goldeen.

Feeling overly embarrassed, Nurse Joy turned to the waiting room patients and screamed out, "I DON'T KICK Pokémon!" Then sat down abruptly, and tried to focus on admitting patients.

The ER was still noticeably busy with patients, yet not one person had come up to admit their Pokémon through her.

"What is going on here?" She wondered.

Within a split second, a fellow Doctor had came up beside her and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Nurse Joy! We have a back up of patients with no paperwork on almost all of them! Why aren't you admitting them?"

"Doctor, I was trying but no one will come up to me."

"What are you talking about? What do you mean?"

With that, a nosey old woman stood up with her sick Bellsprout cradled in a blanket, in her arms, and went straight to the doctor.

"She kicks Pokémon that's why!"

"Nurse Joy? Ma'am what are you…"

"She kicks them! Oh yes she does! I don't want her near my precious Gerald! Get away! Get away!"

The old woman began to kick and scream repeatedly; all this while squawking "Get away!" as loud as possible.

With all this just being too much (and horribly annoying!) the Doctor grabbed Nurse Joy and dragged her off to the side by her arm.

"Doctor, I don't kick…"

"I don't have time for this! We have tons of sick Pokémon that need our help! Just, just…just go to the back and try to help out there, I'll straighten this out."

"Okay," sighed Nurse Joy.


	2. Chu, Chu, Chu

By now, the stress of everything was starting to get to her. She was beginning to feel tired and unable to concentrate clearly but, in an attempt to gather herself up and move on, she straightened her hat and went into the first room on her right. In the room, a Pikachu sat on the examining table, just looking at her. There were no charts to be found and no owner anywhere in sight. Being the dedicated nurse that she was, she briefly repeated, "I am a dedicated Nurse. I love Pokémon," in her head before taking a deep breath in.

"Hello little Pikachu. I don't see your owner anywhere. Do you know where they went?"

The Pikachu's response was just a wide-eyed stare.

"Heh, okay, well,..umm…how about you tell me what's wrong then?"

The Pikachu blinked once or twice before finally opening his mouth to speak.

"Pi, pi, pika, pi, pi."

"…pi, pi?"

"Pi."

Not quite understanding what the poor Pikachu was trying to say, she gathered all of her trust, and put it into her super nursing skills.

"Soo uh, you said pi pi?"

"Pi."

"Do you need to pi, pi?"

"Pi, Pi!"

"Right, do you NEED to pi pi?"

"…pi."

"Who's pi?"

"Pika pi."

"Oh, pika pika pi?"

By now, Nurse Joy was just pulling on whatever she could to try and figure out what Pikachu was trying to say; well that stalling time so that the doctor could come and figure out what was really going on.

".."

She tried again to communicate in his own tongue, "pika pika pi chuuuuu."

It was at that sudden moment, the Pikachu seemed different. There was just something about his whole demeanor that she couldn't quite put her finger on, but she wasn't sure just what…

BAM!

The Pikachu leaped off the table and onto her. Nurse Joy was so overcome with shock that she began flailing and squealing for help, knocking over some medical tools around her and making a mess around the room as she tried to grab on to anything she could. This Pikachu had just leaped off the table at her and it could be biting her, hell it could be rabid for all she knew. 5 minutes of panic went by before her brain registered that she's being attacked and she wasn't even hurt for that matter. She stopped and looked down only to see the little Pikachu was hugging onto her leg, rather tightly.

"Aww," she said as she smiled down to him and began to pet him lightly. The Pikachu didn't let go, but instead began to nuzzle against her leg and say, "chu, chu, chu," in a rather soft tone. Not really sure what was going on, Nurse Joy began trying to Coax him off after awhile, but with no luck.

"Oh my…I guess I'm sort of stuck with you on my leg then, aren't I?"

"No answer? Alright then."

She walked out to the front waiting area with the Pikachu attached to her leg. As she began to get closer and closer, heads began to turn as they noticed her new addition. The Doctor immediately walked up to her and with a noticeably confused look on his face, he turned to her and said, "Nurse Joy…what the hell are you doing?!"

Having everything planned out in her head about how to describe what just happened, she readily opened her mouth only to be shocked by what came out, "We love each other."

A gasp was heard throughout the entire waiting room, even the doctor and Pikachu looked at each other in shock.

"I don't kick Pokémon, or despise them. I love them, that's why I became a nurse in the first.."

"God lady, you're really sick ya know that?"

"No no, I didn't mean."

"Cover your ears Gerald! Don't listen! Get away! Get away!"

"No please, understand! What I mean is.."

With this there's an obvious chatter among the patients which is starting to pick up and become rather loud. Needing to gain control, the Doctor just sends Nurse Joy home for the rest of the night shift. Grabbing her purse, she walks out into the night with the Pikachu still attached to her leg.

"Everything is always better tomorrow...right Pikachu?"

"Pika pi."

Sighing from stress and everything else that went on tonight, she begins to walk back to her apartment for some much needed sleep.


End file.
